


Battaglia

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic’s in the music, and it ain’t pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battaglia

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Once More With Feeling, immediately after Xander and Anya’s duet. The title comes from the musical term, meaning “Battle.” A composition that imitates the sounds and feel of battle, and martial music. The duet is sung a la Sondheim. At least in my head . . .
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira

Joyce was surprised to find the Magic Box closed when she arrived, considering the fact that it was almost noon. Even if something had happened to Rupert, Anya would have opened the shop herself. But Joyce saw that the window gates were at least lifted, meaning someone had been here at some point, so she decided to let herself in and wait for one of them to return.  It wasn’t every day she burst into song in public, so she wanted Rupert’s advice.

It actually seemed more like Ethan’s purview, but . . .

The reading table was uncharacteristically strewn with books. She glanced over the open texts. Musical curses, singing demons,  
spontaneous mass performance.  Obviously the team was already on the job. Possibly that was where Rupert had gotten to.

A noise from the back of the shop startled her, and she looked up to see Ethan closing the door to the training room behind  
him. He hesitated when he saw her, then moved in her direction. “I didn’t expect to find you here.  Don’t you have a business of your own to be looking after?”

“I do. Which is why I’m here. Singing barbershop quartet with some of my buyers about Balinese stone carving seemed more like Rupert’s line of work than mine.”

“Ah, so you’ve experienced it, too, then.”

“You, too?  What did you sing about?”

He looked sheepish. “Let’s just say what a man sings about in the privacy of his own kitchen . . ."

Joyce couldn’t help smiling at the image. “You sang about breakfast?”

“Some mornings I simply long for a good English fry up.”

Joyce couldn’t help but laugh.

Ethan watched her thoughtfully. “It’s good to see you smiling again.”

It was meant to be a compliment, but it just reminded her of the awkwardness and distance that had grown up between them. She stepped back instinctively, her arms crossing over her chest.

“Joyce, don’t,” he protested, moving towards her. “Don’t shut me out.”

“I’m not,” she denied, turning form him.  “I just . . . now really isn’t the time.”

“Well, when is?” She could hear the frustration creeping into his voice.  “What happened to being honest with each other?”

“Honest?”  She whirled on him, her own anger flaring.“You’re a fine one to talk about honesty. Aren’t there a few things you’ve neglected to tell me?”

“Joyce, it wasn’t like that . . .”

The pressure of her feelings overwhelmed her, and suddenly she couldn’t hold it in any longer, the accusation bursting from her lips in song.

How could you?

|   
---|---  
| 

How could I?  
  
How could you treat  
my daughter so?

|   
| 

How could I fall  
in love with you?  
  
She pulled away. He couldn't be saying what he seemed to be. He wouldn't dare, not after everything. She raised her voice, trying to drown him out as they both continued singing.  
  
She was dead and you  
Ripped her out of  
Heaven or hell or  
God only knows  
And you gave me back  
A child who's forgotten  
how to smile  


| 

I was free, and I  
Came and I went  
but Now I'm tied, I'm  
Trapped by my heart  
And I don't even know  
How to be the man  
You deserve  
  
  
I trusted you

|   
| 

I worship you  
  
I mourned for her

|   
| 

I changed for you  
  
She backed up further, turning away to avoid seeing the intensity in his eyes.  
  
But you had to do more  
Without thought or com-  
Punction you made her  
Come back and I can't  
even pick up the pieces  
  


| 

But that's not enough  
I've done all I could  
But I'll never be him  
And frankly you don't  
Really want me to be  
  
  
  
He laid his hand on her arm, forcing her attention.  
  
| 

I know  
This is not how it's supposed to happen  
We got together as a lark  
But you make the bastard in me mellow  
With all that you are,  
How can I stay away?  
  
  
I know  
I can only imagine what she goes through  
watching her suffer day to day  


|   
  
She whirled on him, startling him by moving into his space accusingly.  
  
You just couldn't help but meddle, could you?  
It didn't matter  
The price that she might pay  


|   
  
You did it

|   
| 

You did it  
  
He stood his ground as they sang at each other, her anger swirling around his pain.  
  
All your power  
And you never  
Thought it through  
You went ahead  
And you brought her back  
And Now when she looks at me  
She's just an empty shell  


| 

I never loved  
I didn't care  
And now I do  
And nothing's changed  
The world's in chaos  
And all I can hope for is  
Slipping through my fingers  
  
  
He turned and walked away, his head drooping, his anguish finally touching her. She reached out a hand towards him.  
  
I know  
You only did what you thought that I'd want  
I shouldn't hold that against you  
But how can I bear the touch of your hand  
When it brought her back  
And made me fail her again?  


|   
| 

I know  
  
He didn't turn to face her, refused to acknowledge her sympathy.  
  
| 

He's right for you like I could never be  
I almost hate him for that some days  
But you've nailed my feet like no one ever has  
Why can't you see?  
  
  
Finally he turned on her.  
  
| 

Don't you care for me at all?  
  
How could you?  
You did it!  
  
  
They circled each other, each word sharp and cutting between them.  
  
I trusted you

|   
| 

I worshipped you  
  
But that's not enough  
You don't understand  
And you don't even hear  
When I try to tell you  
Everything's changed  
Nothings the same  
We can't pretend  
We can't go back  
It's broken  
We're broken.  
You did it.  
How could you?  
I know _(sustained)_  
  
  
 

They stood facing off against each other, the expanse of the shop floor dividing them, chests heaving from the unfamiliar exertion of singing. But it hadn’t helped.The fury and frustration still burned hotly within her. She wanted to scratch out his eyes, rip out his hair, hurt him like he’d hurt her, like he’d hurt Buffy.

“Joyce,” he stepped towards her, reaching out a hand.

The bell on the door startled them both, interrupting whatever might have happened next.

Rupert was obviously surprised to see them both, but he recovered more quickly than they had with each other. “I presume you’re here about the singing?” He took in their uncomfortable quiet, the awkwardness of their postures, and grew concerned.  “Did something happen?”

Ethan’s eyes grew colder as he watched her. “Apparently not.”

She turned away, refusing to let him make her feel guilty. “I should get home. The girls might need me.” She brushed past them both to let herself out the way she’d come in.

“Is she alright?” she heard Rupert ask.

“Would you be if you were forced to sing without warning?” Ethan replied snidely. “Don’t worry about her.  Let’s figure this out and then it won’t be a problem anymore.”

She didn’t slam the door behind her.


End file.
